


Hold Me Down

by Beyond_today



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, very little dialogue here folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_today/pseuds/Beyond_today
Summary: Melanie and Bennett make the most of their free time together
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously this is just 2000 words of pure smut you've been warned

Melanie’s back slammed against the wall with such force that it caused a sharp gasp to rip from her aching lungs. She was dazed and disoriented, but the adrenaline coursing through her veins was unmistakable. Before she could form a coherent thought, Bennett’s mouth was on hers again, crushing her lips and filling her head with cotton, and that was that. He had one hand wrapped tightly around the base of her skull, twisting into her hair and holding her in place to deepen the kiss.

Bennett’s free hand alternated between gripping at Melanie’s waist and pressing into the small of her back, their bodies flush against each other. Melanie was about to pull away for some much-needed oxygen when Bennett beat her to the punch in favor of trailing a series of hot kisses across her jaw, down the length of her neck, and back up to suck on her pulse point. It drove Melanie insane, and for a moment she could do nothing else but gulp for air and clutch wildly at his shirt. 

Bennett’s grasp dipped suddenly as he moved to hitch Melanie’s leg up, his fingers digging into the underside of her exposed thigh. Melanie moaned his name and arched her back off the wall. A desperate little whine escaped her throat when Bennett started to grind against her.

Blindly, Melanie began to pull at the jumpsuit that rested around Bennett’s hips, managing to undo the sleeves that had been knotted together there. Squeezing between their bodies, her hand made its way into his boxers and she grabbed hold of him, his cock warm and hard against her palm. Ben dropped his head to groan into Melanie’s shoulder as she began to set a rhythm, steady but by no means intended to send him over the edge just yet. Melanie’s free hand reached up to thread through Bennett’s hair, and eventually he lifted his head to kiss her again, panting her name into her mouth and gripping her even tighter under her ministrations. 

“Ben,” Melanie eventually pleaded. She was almost embarrassed at how pitchy it sounded, but the thought was gone almost as fast as it had arrived; she was far more focused on what she needed to happen next. 

Without having to ask what she wanted, Bennett disengaged and dropped to his knees in front of Melanie obediently. His hands flitted up her thighs to tug at the waistband of her underwear, which he pulled down just enough to let them fall of their own accord at her feet. Melanie stepped out of them hastily, and Bennett wasted no time hoisting her leg over his shoulder and pulling her close. When he was satisfied that Melanie wanted him to continue, Bennett licked a broad stripe up the length of her entrance before zeroing in on her clit.

Melanie scrambled for purchase, her hands flinging out wildly to clutch at the wall behind her and then, when that failed, at Bennett’s head between her legs. His tongue was moving faster now, more purposeful, and it had Melanie grinding against his mouth to increase the pressure there. She was close and she was sure that he knew it, too, her climax building and the noises she was making becoming more and more frantic in the otherwise quiet room. 

To Melanie’s frustration, Bennett pulled away to pepper kisses on the inside of her thigh and her orgasm was stymied. Melanie shuddered at the sensation, at the tenderness with which he attended her body, but she couldn’t help the impatient tone from slipping into her voice when she spoke up. 

“Ben....you’re always teasing me,” she whined. 

Bennett just chuckled against her skin, relishing in the effect he was having on her. 

“Sorry Mel, can’t help it,” he said, glancing up at her through his eyelashes. “I just love seeing you squirm like this.” He punctuated it with a small nip at the delicate skin of her thigh, right at the juncture, and Melanie groaned loudly. 

Still, to his credit Ben was always happy to give her what she wanted, and so after stroking himself a couple of times, his hand came up and two fingers pressed their way unceremoniously into Melanie’s entrance. Her vision almost went white as he began pumping into her, his long, deft fingers confident in their ability to make her come just like that. Melanie cried out again and again as he increased his pace, relentless, Bennett’s free hand pinning Melanie’s hips against the wall for support while he fucked her with his fingers. She clutched at his shoulder as her pleasure mounted in waves, Bennett encouraging her with words of praise all the while, until his fingers curled just so and it sent her over the edge. 

Bennett kept Melanie from sliding down the wall as her legs all but gave out, her orgasm eliciting a series of shudders. When she seemed able to hold her own weight, he gingerly lowered Melanie’s leg from off his shoulder and stood up. Melanie was laughing by the time he got there, breathless and in awe of the pleasure that was still pulsing through her body, and Bennett couldn’t help but laugh along with her. 

“Wow,” she just said, meeting his eyes at last. 

Bennett took her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers. “You’re incredible,” he breathed. 

It was so gentle in comparison to what he had just done to her, to what, Melanie realized, was still to follow. “Look who’s talking.” 

She smiled and reached down to rid him of his pants which rested halfway down his thighs now, thinking of his erection and how uncomfortable it must be. 

“Mel...you don’t have to do that,” he breathed. 

She arched an eyebrow at him.  
“Why not? You think I’m done with you already?” and she smirked when his eyes darkened noticeably. 

Together they made quick work of removing the rest of the clothes that separated them. Bennett picked Melanie up, her legs wrapping around his back, and walked them across the room to place her rather gently on the edge of his bed. Melanie stayed there and leaned back on her elbows to peer up at him, her legs dangling off the side. 

She watched as Bennett took in the sight of her splayed out like that, watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed at his throat, weighing his options. It would be so easy to just pin her down, thrust into her, and pound her into the mattress until he came. Instead, she knew from the look on his face that he intended to make her come again before him, to take his time despite his cock going so long with so little attention before now. 

“Ben?” she challenged, and it seemed to make up his mind. He closed the distance between them and reached down to spread Melanie’s legs further apart. His hands ran slowly up and down her thighs, the metal from his watch cool against her burning skin, and then suddenly he gripped behind her knees to yank her body so that she was flush with the edge of the mattress. It knocked Melanie off her elbows and made her heart pound. 

Bennett slotted himself between Melanie’s knees, which were now bent at an angle in the air, and gripped his erection in one hand. He lowered himself slightly to rub the tip at Melanie’s entrance, at the warmth and the wetness there, and they both moaned at the sensation. 

Despite her powerful orgasm moments ago, Melanie wasn’t overstimulated just yet, and she was drunk on the feeling of Bennett’s hard cock rubbing against her in simulated fuck, warmth beginning to pool between her legs once more. 

“Oh,” was all Melanie could manage to say. 

They locked eyes then and Bennett guided himself into Melanie’s cunt in one fluid motion. They both exhaled, the sound ringing out and filling the room that seemed to be pressing in on them both so closely. Melanie’s skin was flushed, the once-cool sheet beneath her quickly warming with the heat of her skin. She bunched a handful of it with her fingers as Bennett set a steady pace, a rhythm that he knew from experience would have Melanie primed to come again in no time. 

His strokes were hard and steady, the force of it causing Melanie to slide up the bed a fraction each time, groans mingling with the sound of the mattress thudding against the headboard rhythmically. 

When Melanie’s body had shimmied up the bed a little too far, Bennett joined her atop the mattress instead of pulling her body back to meet him again. He settled into position between her legs, spreading her knees further apart and pressing a hand to the small of her back for leverage. Melanie was panting into Bennett’s ear, telling him just how good he was between the sharp gasps that cut her off when he pumped into her just right. 

Bennett groaned and kissed her sloppily before pulling back to kneel on the mattress. The move forced his cock to slip out, and Melanie whined at the loss as Ben used his hands-now free from the responsibility of supporting his weight- to reach out and grab hold of Melanie’s wrists. 

He lifted her arms and pinned them to the mattress above her head like irons. Gathering both of her wrists into a one-handed grip, he used his free hand to line himself back up and then reached back to grab her thigh as it wrapped around his waist. If he pressed his fingers a little harder into the skin there, Melanie knew that she would have bruises in the morning. He pushed in, agonizingly slow, the slide of his cock filling Melanie and leaving her panting for more. 

After what seemed like ages, Bennett began to move inside her again, but he kept the pace slow and Melanie was begging to touch herself. 

“You’re trying to kill me, Ben, is that it?” she choked out. 

Bennett laughed. “Always so dramatic aren’t you, Mel.” He kissed her lips, sickeningly sweet before murmuring, “You’re welcome to tap out whenever.” 

Melanie groaned and rolled her eyes at his cockiness, while simultaneously wondering how the hell he was able to last this long. 

As if to prove his point, Bennett ducked his head to lap his tongue at one of Melanie’s nipples, causing her to gasp and arch her back off the bed, a flush of heat creeping up from her chest to prickle at her neck. Bennett teased her for a moment longer before returning his full attention back to fucking her, good and hard this time. 

“Shit,” Melanie cursed, and this earned her a smug smile from Bennett. She’d tell him to shut up if she still had full control of her senses at the moment. 

His strokes were getting quicker now, the grip he had around Melanie’s wrists tightening almost painfully in tandem with his mounting pace. Melanie dug her heels into Bennett’s back and pushed against him in time with his thrusts to meet him in the middle, trying not to whine and failing miserably. 

Bennett must have been near his own climax, because his thrusts were becoming more desperate and erratic, unpinning Melanie’s hands and pulling her closer against his body to get better leverage. He was grunting with effort now, no sign of his earlier arrogance in sight, and Melanie finally had to squeeze her eyes closed and just take it. The headboard shook violently with each thrust.

“Mel, I’m gonna-“ and he broke off as a particularly well placed stroke had them both moaning, Bennett burying his head into the crook of Melanie’s neck. 

“Ben,” she cried frantically. “Fuck, it’s okay. It’s okay, me too. ” 

Melanie did her best to hold onto him, nails raking across his shoulder blades, at his scalp, until she came with a shout, her toes curling and her body racked with spasms. A couple of erratic thrusts later and Ben, too, was coming inside her, his body jerking with the shock of it, cock pumping into her twice, three more times before he was spent and his arms buckled with a drawn out groan. 

He slumped on top of her and the two of them just laid there for a while, gasping, until Bennett managed to pull out and flopped onto his back beside her. 

It was Bennett who broke the silence. “ Well,” he said, chest heaving. “I hope that was as good for you as it was for me.” 

“Are you kidding,” Melanie snorted. “If it gets any better than that....” She rolled onto her side to get a good look at him. “Ben, I don’t know how we even manage to do anything but this.” 

He shrugged lazily, his shoulder nowhere close to even lifting from the mattress. “We’re workaholics,” he said simply. He reached out then to stroke Melanie’s jaw, thumb jutting out to run across her bottom lip. “We should probably fix that.” 

“Ugh,” Melanie groaned. “I’m tired of fixing things.” 

“Liar,” Bennett said, a grin plastering his face, and he wasn’t wrong.


End file.
